Un amour sous l'eau
by Rouge-Passion
Summary: OS. Nami se retrouve sur un certain sou-marin jaune avec un certain chirurgien bien trop charismatique et sexy. Va-t-elle succomber a son charme ? Venez donc lire, l'histoire et bien mieux que le résumé.


Voilà un OS Nami x Law avec un lemon en prime !

Un amour sous l'eau

- Je ne vais pas sauver tous les Chapeaux de paille, mademoiselle la navigatrice.

La jeune femme fut quelque peu énervée par la remarque.

- Je n'avais en aucun cas besoin de votre aide Mrs Trafalgar.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

La navigatrice des Chapeaux de paille ne répondit rien, tournant la tête sur le côté pour montrer son mécontentement au capitaine des Hearst pirates.

Il sourit plus à sa réaction enfantine, elle faisait bien partie de l'équipage de Luffy. Il y allait avoir de l'action dans un certain sous-marin.

Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu se défendre seule ? Elle avait paru si faible ! Elle se détestait pour sa trop grande faiblesse, elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de fille qu'il faut toujours protéger, qui a peur à chaque fois qu'il y a un combat. A chaque fois c'était un de ces nakamas qui la sauvait, cette fois ils n'avaient pas été là pour la sauver. Elle s'était donc défendue comme elle avait pu, malheureusement ça avait un peu mal tourné et elle doit bien avouer qu'elle devait une fière chandelle à Trafalgar même si elle le détestait.

- Nami-ya pourrais-tu me suivre, jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

Elle regarda Law, il était debout adossé à la porte de la cuisine. Il avait toujours son fameux bonnet nordique sur la tête, qui malgré tout laissait dépasser quelques mèches de cheveux couleur corbeaux. Il avait beau être un être sadique et sans scrupule, il était plutôt pas mal. Un visage fin, une petite barbichette au menton, des boucles d'oreilles et une peau bronzée qui faisait ressortir ses tatouages tribaux. Elle finit par le regarder dans les yeux, c'est yeux d'un gris orageux, ils étaient tellement profond. Nami se reprit bien vite, se mettant une gifle mentalement.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière ?

La navigatrice se leva pour le suivre sans un mot, Law était plus grand qu'elle beaucoup plus.

D'ailleurs il avait gardé son nodachi avec lui. Une fois arrivés, le chirurgien lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui se situait près d'un lit d'hôpital. La pièce était froide, rien ne donnait envie d'y rester. Un malaise s'installât autour de Nami, Law lui tournais le dos, cherchant se dont il avait besoin dans plusieurs tiroir d'une grande armoire en fer gris. Non vraiment rien n'était chaleureux dans cette pièce. Une fois trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, le chirurgien se tourna vers sa patiente. Il prend un autre tabouret et s'y installe, ses gestes son précis, ils ne trahissent aucune hésitation. Il sait ce qu'il fait et ça se voie. Le médecin commença par désinfecter toutes ses petites coupures, le calme régnait dans toute la pièce, brisé seulement par le bruit des instruments utilisés.

- Je dois te recoudre.

Nami prit peur.

- Comment ça ? Me recoudre tu es sûr de toi ?

Le chirurgien lui répondit tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je suis un chirurgien expérimenté, douterais-tu de mes capacités ? Si je te dis qu'il faut te recoudre, c'est qu'il faut te recoudre.

La peur tiraillait le ventre de la jeune rousse, il faisait vraiment peur avec son regard glaciale. Nami ne dit plus rien, mieux vaut ne rien dire de plus qui pourrait le contrarier encore plus.

- Je vais te faire une anesthésie locale vue que tu as si peur que ça.

Une fois dit une fois fait, il lui recousait le bras sans un mot encore une fois. La rousse détournait la tête, même si elle ne sentait rien avec l'anesthésie, savoir qu'on vous perse la peau avec une aiguille chirurgicale n'est pas vraiment réconfortent. Une fois fait, il lui mit un bandage.

- Je te conseille de ménager ton bras, je ne referais pas tes points de sutures plusieurs fois.

Elle ne répondit rien, approuvant seulement d'un signe de tête. Il se lève et part ranger ses instruments.

- Tu peux aller manger quelque chose au réfectoire si tu veux.

Nami ne se fit pas prier et partit en direction du réfectoire, une fois parvenue à son bute. Elle se servit juste un café avec un nuage de lait, qu'elle sirotât tranquillement. Pour le moment elle ne voulait penser à rien, juste faire le vide quelque instant sans que rien ne lui embrouille l'esprit. Tous ses problèmes pouvaient bien attendre cinq minutes non ? Après tout elle n'était plus en danger, enfin sauf si l'idée folle d'embêter le capitaine de ce sous-marin lui venait à l'esprit. En tous cas il n'y a vraiment rien à dire un café bien chaud ça remonte bien le morale et pour une fois il n'y a pas le cuistot pour lui tourner autour. Le sous-marin était vraiment clame en comparaison à son bateau, et c'est pourquoi elle en profitât avant d'être dérangée par une personne qui venait de faire son apparition dans la salle. Elle ne bouge pas, décidée à rester bien tranquillement installée sur sa chaise, mais une voix quelque peu fâchée résonne derrière elle.

- Je t'avais dit de prendre quelque chose à manger et non quelque chose à boire en plus avec la caféine que tu as bu tu ne dormiras pas ce soir.

- Tu te préoccupe de moi Trafalgar ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le concerné s'installe à la même table qu'elle.

- Je suis seulement médecin, mademoiselle Nami-ya.

Elle se renfrognât quelque peu, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait perturber son moment de tranquillité.

Mais le chirurgien ne fut pas du même avis qu'elle.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Comment ça ? Dit-elle étonnée.

Il la regarde sérieusement.

- Je ne vais pas te garder éternellement sur mon navire.

Tout en disant ça il affichait sont fameux sourire sadique que seul lui en avait le secret. Elle répondit en bafouillant, ayant peur qu'il ne la laisse sur une île toute seule et blessée même si ce n'était que légèrement. Si elle devait se défendre ses points de sutures cèderaient surement et elle n'aurait personnes pour la soigner.

- M…mais…je croyais que vous alliez m'héberger le temps que je retrouve mon capitaine.

Il sourit un peu plus.

- Si vous voulez rester sur ce navire mademoiselle Nami, il faudra me rendre la pareille d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La jeune rousse reste perplexe face à l'information qu'elle vient d'entendre, elle devait rester sur ce navire si elle voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir retrouver son équipage et également rester en vie.

Law reprit la parole.

- C'est vrais mademoiselle Nami-ya je n'ai aucune raison de te garder sur mon navire. Alors que me proposes-tu ? Quel prix mets-tu sur ta propre vie ?

- Je…je ne sais pas….

La pauvre jeune navigatrice ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Le sourire du capitaine se fit plus carnassier.

- Pourquoi ne pas me faire plaisir ?

Elle ne comprenait plus, lui faire plaisir ? C'est là qu'elle eut un éclaire de lucidité, non quand même pas ? Il n'était pas sérieux ? C'est là qu'elle aperçut son petit sourire et apparemment il était des plus sérieux.

- Euh… je… enfin…euh… Elle fut coupée par le chirurgien.

- Je te conseillerais de bien manger ce soir, il se pourrait que tu ais besoin de beaucoup de force.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il quittât la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il en était venu.

L'heure du repas du soir arrivât bien vite, trop vite pour notre chère navigatrice rousse. Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, elle avait bien fait attention de ne pas croiser le chirurgien de la mort. Mais là elle ne pourrait l'éviter, toute fois le diner se passât calmement, la jeune rousse n'avait pas arrêtée de lancer de furtifs regards au Capitaine. Même si elle avait été la plus discrète possible, pourtant Law avait bien remarqué son petit manège, mais n'avait rien laissé transparaître, la laissant croire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas regardé tout le long du repas, l'ignorant totalement. Il savait bien qu'elle cherchait à comprendre, à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. C'est quand il eut fini son repas, qu'il lui adressât un regard, comme si avec seulement ce regard il lui demandait de le rejoindre quelque instant après. Après quelque instant d'hésitation se demandant si cela serait oui ou non judicieux de faire ce qu'il avait dit, de le suivre et se retrouver ainsi vulnérable face à lui. Bien sûr elle avait peur, mais son côté combattante, même si il ne se montre pas souvent, la poussât à aller vers la chambre du chirurgien. L'hésitation s'insinuât en elle, que devait-elle faire ?Devait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Oui ! Et puis elle savait se défendre non ? Bon ok c'était un pirate beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, oublier ses paroles. Et puis peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée ou qu'il se jouait d'elle, la deuxième solution était la plus probable. Se rendant enfin compte qu'elle était devant la porte depuis un petit moment elle finit par toquer. Elle attendit, pas de réponse. Nami allait faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. A première vue il n'y avait personne à l'intérieure, mais comment la porte avait-elle pu s'ouvrir toute seule ? Peut-être qu'elle était juste entr'ouverte et quand elle avait frappé elle l'avait poussée. Quelque chose au fond de la pièce attirât son attention, quelque chose qui braillait. Un trésor peut-être ? La curiosité piquée à vif, la jeune rousse ne put résister à l'envie d'aller voir ce que pouvait bien être cet objet brillant. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Nami se trouvât plongée dans le noir complet n'ayant plus la lumière du couloir pour l'éclairer quelque peu. Mettant les mains devant elle pour pouvoir se guider, son pied toucha quelque chose de dur, dirigent ces mains vers l'objet qui avait l'air d'être plutôt imposant et pour cause l'objet en question était un lit, plutôt grand, sûrement un deux places. Reprenant son petit manège elle atteint un bureau, cherchant à tâtons une lampe ou quelque chose qui pourrait l'éclairer. Elle ne pouvait pas aller allumer la grande lumière de peur d'attirer l'attention du propriétaire de ces lieux.

La jeune rousse trouvât enfin la lampe de bureau, elle ne la bougeât pas pour autant, c'est l'une des premières règles de voleurs, ne jamais déplacer des objets au risque d'éveiller les soupçons. De nature curieuse, elle fouillât du regard le bureau, à première vue que des livres de médecines et quelques notes. Nami prit place sur le siège du bureau, imaginant être Law en train de griffonner sur une feuille de papier, oubliant qu'elle était là en tant que voleuse, Nami se prit au jeu. S'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en tissu noir, elle s'empare d'un livre et d'une paire de lunette simple de couleur noir. Law porte des lunettes ? Nouvelle découverte, elle les pose sur son nez et reprit le livre. Elle affiche un air sérieux imitant celui de Law, elle levât les yeux de son livre le regard froid et fronce les sourcilles comme l'auras fait le chirurgien de la mort, puis explosât de rire.

- Qu'es qui te fait rire Nami ?

Elle se figeât nette, deux mains venaient de se placer autour d'elle sur le bureau. Bien vite la peur prit place en elle, la jeune rousse ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

- Ne te moquerais-tu pas de moi ? Lui chuchotât-il à l'oreille.

- Non bien sûr que non ! Répondit-elle précipitamment.

Il poussât le fauteuil très près du bureau, de t-elle sorte qu'elle ne peut s'échapper ainsi collée au bureau. Il se rapproche de son oreille, la frôlent de ses lèvres.

- Je vais devoir te punir pour cela.

Un frisson non contrôlé lui parcouru l'échine, Law sourit contre son oreille.

- Tu es bien mignonne avec mes lunettes, Nami.

Il avait insisté sur son prénom.

- Mais tu n'en n'auras pas besoin avec ce que je vais te faire.

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens dans l'air, lui donnant plus d'effet. Il lui retire les lunettes, les posant à leur place sur le bureau, posant par la même occasion le livre de médecine. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps voluptueux de la jeune rousse.

- Tu me rends fou.

Law venait de souffler cette phrase tout en calant sa tête dans le coup de la jeune fille.

- Depuis que je t'ai vu, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Ça peut te paraître bizarre mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Nami, la navigatrice au chapeau de paille. Je suis peut-être sadique mais j'ai un cœur et ce cœur t'aime.

Il lui embrasse le cou, Nami choquée par ses paroles ne réagit pas. Il lui avait bien dit tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Apparemment oui. Law lui mordit l'épaule, ce qui la fit revenir sur terre.

- Nami, arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas mais après ce sera trop tard.

L'arrêter ? En aura-t-elle le courage ? Se sentira-t-elle le courage de lui rendre ses sentiments ?

L'aime-t-elle ? Peut-être, elle ne sait pas, elle est perdue, oui elle avait ressentie quelque chose en le regardant à l'infirmerie et aussi quand ils s'étaient croisés pendant leurs aventures. C'est décidé elle ne l'arrêterait pas, pour rien au monde. Il retire la chaise et retourne Nami pour qu'elle lui fasse face, il l'attrape par les fesses et la pose sur le bureau. Law lui écarta les jambes pour pouvoir se glisser entre celles-ci, il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, devenant plus impatient. Il murmure contre ses lèvres.

- Nami ?

- Continue…Dit-elle dans un long soupire de satisfaction.

Les caresses de Law se firent plus présentes sur son corps, sur ses seins. Continuant de l'embrasser, il passât sa main sous le maillot de la jeune fille, l'autre tenant toujours fermement sa jambe. La rousse passe ses mains le long du corps de son amant, caressant son torse sous le maillot noir et jaune de l'homme. Il place ses mains sous ses fesses pour la porter et la poser sur le lit quelques centimètres plus loin. Law se plaçât à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, il en profitât pour lui retirer son haut, dévoilant un soutien-gorge rouge à dentelle. Law défit les boutons de son jean et le baisse lentement, sans quitter les yeux chocolat de la rousse. Puis, agrippant les chevilles de la rousse, il ouvrit ses jambes d'un coup sec avant de se placer entre ses jambes. Il reste au-dessus d'elle. Nami se tord de désir.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il

Il lui retire son pantalon avec empressement, avant de se pencher pour embrasser l'intérieure de sa cuisse en remontant jusqu'à la mince dentelle de la culotte de la même couleur que le soutien-gorge.

Nami ne put s'empêcher de bouger. Impossible. Elle se tortille sous lui.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te tenir tranquille, bébé.

Le chirurgien sème des baisers sur son ventre, puis sa langue plonge dans son nombril. Il remonte pour lui embrasser la poitrine. La navigatrice rougit, elle à chaud, froid, elle s'agrippe aux draps.

Le capitaine lui retirât son soutien-gorge, il empoigne ses siens dans ses mains. Il soufflât très doucement sur un sein tandis que sa main s'avance vers l'autre, il fait lentement rouler la pointe sous son pouce. Nami gémit, cette sensation la remuât jusqu'à l'entre-jambes. Elle s'agrippe aux draps quand Law lui enlève son dernier vêtement, ses lèvres se referment sur son antre. Il joue avec sa langue sur son clitoris, il relève le visage et lui présente ses deux doigts.

- Lèche.

Avec hésitation, elle le fit, timidement puis elle se prit au jeu jouant avec sa langue sur ses doigts avant de les sortir de sa bouche. Law reprit ses caresses avec sa langue et sans prévenir entrât un doigt en elle, Nami se cambre en gémissant, un deuxième, un autre gémissement. Puis sans la laisser s'habituer, il fit de long va et viens avec ses doigts, sa langue vient à l'attaque de son clitoris. Nami se cambre, inconsciemment elle lève ses hanches plus vers sa bouche. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle allait craquer, mais elle ne voulait pas, pas maintenant.

- Laisse-toi aller bébé, murmurât-il.

Sa main de libre vient jouer avec la pointe de son sein gauche, le pince, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. La rousse se cambre plus sous ses caresses, elle renversât sa tête en arrière, bouche ouverte, gémissante, jambes tendues. Nami explose entre ses mains, l'orgasme la traversât comme un courant électrique. Encore toute pantelante sous l'effet de l'orgasme, il attrape son sein droit avec sa bouche, continuant ses caresses.

- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de toi.

Tout d'un coup, il s'assied, retire ses derniers vêtements, il libère son érection. Se place en face son de son antre.

- N'aies pas peur, soufflait-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Toi aussi, tu t'agrandis.

Il appuie une main de chaque côté de sa tête de sorte qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle, mâchoire serrée, regard brûlant. Il s'enfonce en elle, il déchire son hymen, la rousse hurle en sentant un pincement au plus profond de son ventre. Il se fige en la regardant d'un œil extatique et triomphant. Sa bouche est entr'ouverte, sa respiration haletante. Il gémit.

- Tu es tellement étroite. Ça va ?

Elle hoche la tête, les yeux écarquillés, les mains sur ses avant-bras. Law reste immobile pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ce corps étranger.

- Nami, je vais bouger. Soufflât-il la voix tendu.

Il ressort avec une lenteur exquise. Il ferme les yeux en geignant, puis s'enfonce en elle à nouveau.

Nami pousse un deuxième cri, et il se figeât.

- Encore ? murmure-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Oui.

Il recommence, puis s'arrête. Elle geint, son corps l'accepte enfin.

- Encore ?

- Oui.

Cette fois il n'arrêtât plus. Il s'accoude pour faire passer le poids de son corps sur elle, la clouant sur place. D'abord il bougeât lentement, rentrant et sortant avec douceur. La rousse s'habitue à ce rythme, ses hanches vont timidement à la rencontre de celle de son amant. Law prend ça comme une invitation à aller plus vite, et c'est ce qu'il fit la pilonnant sans merci, la rousse continue à aller à la rencontre de ses reins. Tous deux perdent la tête, le rythme devient plus saccadé, des gémissements s'élèvent dans la pièce. Leur deux corps en feu se rencontrent, s'enlacent dans une danse torride. La délivrance vient vite à eux, dans un cri ultime, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, une pure folie pour les deux amants. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, une phrase résonnât dans la pièce.

- Je t'aime.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciés cette OS, n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire et un kif pour me faire part de vaux impression !


End file.
